


Smell You Later

by starbear (panda_hiiro)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_hiiro/pseuds/starbear
Summary: To be fair, Lance THOUGHT it was cologne. Ten showers later, he needs a second opinion on smell. One-shot, drabble.





	Smell You Later

“It’s like pheromones or something,” Lance says, “Scent is a natural attractor. There’s a science to it, you know.” 

Lance is standing in Keith’s doorway, fresh from the shower in his t-shirt and jeans, still damp hair dripping water slowly onto his shoulders. Keith is staring at him, arms folded across his chest in a defensive posture, wondering why he’d bothered opening the door.  

“Pheromones,” Keith says, “Is that why you doused yourself in Altean bug spray?” 

“I didn’t  _ know _ that’s what it was,” Lance says, with a sigh and an exaggerated roll of his eyes. “I  _ thought _ it was patchouli.” 

“We could smell you from like thirty feet away. I thought Allura was actually going to barf.” 

Lance winces, face pinched in a dissatisfied frown.

“Thank you for reminding me about that recent blow to my self-esteem.” 

“I’m just saying, maybe you should stop using random stuff you find around the castle for your daily beauty routine,” Keith says. “You do know all this stuff is over ten thousand years old, right?” 

“Look,” Lance says, “I just took like ten showers, so will you please tell me if I still smell?” 

Keith blinks, and arches an eyebrow. 

“You want me to do a sniff test on you?” 

“Oh my god, why did I think it was a good idea to ask you for anything? Never mind, I’ll just - “

“No, hold on, it’s fine.” 

Keith steps closer, and Lance goes strangely still. There  _ is _ a faint scent about him, but unlike the cologne he’d been drowning in earlier, it's…Keith isn’t used to being in close proximity to others, certainly not close enough to be able to  _ smell _ them, and so he struggles to think of words to describe this. It’s a fresh, clean scent, the way newly laundered clothes smell straight out of the drying machine. It's a summer breeze carrying the scent of the ocean from somewhere far away, out of sight but beckoning, calling. It’s something warm and familiar and inviting and Keith is overcome with the strange, inexplicable desire to bury his face in the crook of Lance’s neck just to breathe it in. 

He steps back, and Lance is staring at him with a wide-eyed, intent expression that verges on comical. 

“Well?” 

“Yeah,” Keith says, “You totally smell gross.”

“What?! Liar! You’re lying, I don’t...wait, do I? Seriously?” Lance sniffs his own arm loudly, then throws his hands in the air. “No, never mind, forget this!” 

Lance storms off in a huff. Keith watches him go, and wonders if there's a science to the way he's feeling now, too. 


End file.
